


【汉康】Happy Doomsday（好兆头AU）

by EstherX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Connor, Bottom Connor, Demon Hank, M/M, Top Hank Anderson
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 根据《女巫艾格尼丝纳特良准预言集》，恶魔Hank与天使Connor顺利解决了世界末日的难题并各自通过了来自地狱和天堂的考验，这对从创世纪初便相识的“朋友”，决定共同庆祝世界末日后的第一个夜晚。Demon！Hank/Angel！Connor





	【汉康】Happy Doomsday（好兆头AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 本质其实是个pwp（。）下章开车

“天使与恶魔是水火不容的，他们是天生的敌人。”

这似乎是众生所达成的为数不多的共识，包括Connor自己最初也是这么认为，甚至在他与Hank搭档的六千年光阴里，他同样时刻告诫自己恶魔本性都是邪恶的，而天使是善良的一方，他们分属于敌对阵营。虽然偶尔（Connor强调），偶尔他们会合作解决一些棘手的难题，会靠扔硬币来决定谁去苏格兰同时完成赐福与诱惑两样工作，会在危难时刻及时出现拯救对方的“性命”（即便他们只需自己动手做个奇迹出来就能脱离险境），还会聚在Connor开在街角的旧书店里畅饮Hank珍藏多时的美酒。他们共同经历了那么多，但天使依然对他们是“朋友”这件事存疑，即便他潜意识里早已将恶魔视作自己永恒的生命中必要的组成部分。

相较于天使的忸怩，恶魔的态度——也完全没好到哪里去。当初他化身毒蛇引诱夏娃吃下禁果，并成功使她和亚当被驱逐出伊甸园后——顺带一提，这是他从天堂堕落至地狱成为恶魔后接手的第一项任务，并成功一战成名——他原本只是想爬上伊甸园的墙头，欣赏一下那对苦命鸳鸯拜他所赐的惨状，不承想却遇见了Connor。那位穿着洁白圣衣的天使正忧心忡忡地朝远处眺望，这倒令Hank颇为意外。因为在他的印象里，天使都是些自以为是的、傲慢无礼的混账家伙，他们只负责盲目地传达上帝的旨意，根本不理会人间的死活，而Connor甚至把主交由他保管的火焰剑送给了亚当。更令Hank意外的是，当上天开始向干旱的人间倾洒第一场暴雨时，Connor还体贴地抬高了自己的翅膀来替他遮雨。彼时恶魔的第一反应是：这个天使要么是下凡时脑袋着地撞坏了头，要么是善良得不可救药。但他的与众不同着实让身为地狱红人的Hank印象深刻，这大概也是他们在此后保持联络并相安无事的原因之一——虽然恶魔坚持将这种交好称之为“互相容忍”：他容忍天使那愚昧的善心，而天使原谅他粗鲁的举止。

关于世界末日，身为一个恶魔，他是应该为此而兴奋的。毕竟，对地狱来说，这是个一举消灭天堂里那些蠢货的最佳时机。而且，负责任地说一句，也是他将撒旦之子与那名普通的人类婴儿掉了包。但，该死，他似乎与那名天使相处了太久以至于感染上善良这种可怕的病毒，竟在做完这项任务的第一时间就给Connor打去电话，把事情的来龙去脉全盘托出。一开始Connor不以为然，他认为Hank不过是又一次在小酒吧喝醉后颠三倒四地说胡话；然而，当他在天堂里的头儿，天使长Amanda（人间对她的通常称呼是“Gabriel”）带着他的兄弟Nines找上门来时，他终于意识到问题的严重性。

“怎么办？！”他在他们离开后火速联系Hank在秘密地点——Connor书店的里间见面。《天使与恶魔搭档守则》第一条：绝不能被你们各自的上司发现你们在合作。故而他们每次会晤总是偷偷摸摸地私底下进行，用Hank的话来形容，那就是：像偷情一样。

“你他妈的问我怎么办？”Hank哼了一声，“当然是找到那个小孩儿，杀了他就一了百了。”

“不行，绝对不行！”正义感十足的天使义正言辞地拒绝，“我不杀人，天使的手绝不染血腥。”

“那你说怎么办，小鸟？”那是Hank为Connor取的绰号，虽然对方曾多次公开抗议过，但Hank依然乐此不疲。

“我的建议是，”Connor不紧不慢地呷了口热可可，“我们可以找到他，然后引导他教育他，使他不至于偏恶或是偏善，问题就能解决了。”

Hank皱起眉：“操，我没听错吧，你让我去当保姆？”

“不，不是你。”天使在他们两个之间比划了一下，露出一个令Hank毛骨悚然的和善笑容，“是‘我们’。’”

至于他们之后是如何因为Hank当年的一个小错误而弄混了那个孩子，以至于白白浪费了十一年的时间，直到世界末日的前三天才找到那名真正的撒旦之子Gavin Reed，在一连串手忙脚乱的工作后，不是非常顺利地解决了危机，并通过互换身体分别经受住了圣水与地狱火考验的全部过程，我们在这里不做详细论述。总而言之，地球没有被毁灭，人类得以幸存，皆大欢喜，除了有一点Connor比较难过：他那间开了几百年的旧书店毁于一场意外的火灾，住处自然也没了。

“你今后有什么打算？”劫后余生的天使与恶魔坐在公园的长椅上闲聊着，Hank打了个哈欠，绝口不提他当初误以为Connor死于那场火灾时悲愤交加地跑去买醉的情形。

“可能……攒攒钱，再租个地方开书店？”Connor伤感地回答，显然又想起了自己那间可爱小店的惨状。

“该死的，我不是问这个。”Hank直翻白眼，“我是想问你要去哪里住，你还买了公寓什么的吗？”

“哦不，我没有。那家书店和那些书是我全部的财产。”天使抽了下鼻子，“但是我现在也回不去天堂。所以我也许不得不，睡公园。”

老天，Hank最受不了的就是他这副可怜巴巴的神情，尤其是那双湿漉漉的可可色眼睛。无端受到引诱的恶魔在内心划个十字，并默默戴上了墨镜。

“其实我有个主意。”Hank故意放缓语速。“我的公寓里还有点多余的地方。”银色的马尾在他脑后晃荡着。“我可以勉为其难收留你一段时间，看在你帮了我这么大忙的份儿上。”

“你的意思是，让我和你同居？”Connor眨眨眼，而Hank差点因为他的话从座位上跌下来。为什么六千年过去了，他的思维还是这么一根筋？银发恶魔百思不得其解。

“不，是我，”他指了指自己。“收留，”他伸手弹了下天使的太阳穴。“你。小鸟。”

小鸟Connor端坐在长椅上，歪着头安静思索了片刻，最终愉快地开口道：“我认为这是个不错的主意。谢谢你，Hank——”

这小子总算开窍了。恶魔满意地翘起二郎腿。

“——邀请我和你同居。”

Hank决定收回方才的话。

 

“哦对了，我忘记问。”他们在恶魔家门前停下，钥匙刚被插进锁孔里。Hank扭过头，看着一脸好奇的天使。“你对狗毛过敏吗？呃，我是指，你怕狗吗？”

“当然不！我最喜欢的动物就是狗。”Connor两眼放光。“这么说，你养了只狗？”

“没错，它可是个大块头。”恶魔想了想，添油加醋地补充道，“比你今天白天见到的地狱犬还要强壮恐怖。”

“哦，你是指跟在Gavin身边的那条黑白相间的小型犬吗？”天使托起下巴。“我真不明白他为什么要给自己的地狱犬选择这样一种形象，连隔壁农场的大橘猫都敢欺负那条小可怜。你有看到今天它们打架吗？那只猫差点把它的眼睛抓瞎！”

“……Y-Yeah，你说得对。”Hank开始后悔自己的多嘴。“总之，你待会被吓到了可别来烦我，这次我绝对不会再满世界跑帮你找那些破烂书了。”

恶魔打开门的瞬间，一团杂色的巨型毛球仿佛堪萨斯州的龙卷风一般向天使席卷而来，横冲直撞地扑进了Connor怀里。后者猝不及防地趔趄一下，差点因此而跌坐在地。

“Sumo！”Hank责备似地叫了毛球的名字，却难掩幸灾乐祸地笑了。毛球重重呼着气，不由分说地舔了舔仍有些发懵的天使，开心地摇着尾巴。

“Sumo，这是你的名字？”回过神来的Connor揉了揉眼前的那团毛球，笑着调侃道，“Well，还真的很适合你。”他转向恶魔。“圣伯纳犬？”

Hank点点头，有些惊讶Sumo对Connor所展现出的亲近，要知道它从来不对第一次见面的陌生人如此友好，他本来还指望能靠它取笑天使。

“看来Sumo挺喜欢你。”关上门，恶魔悻悻地评价道。

“你别忘了，我是个天使。”Connor扬起一个志在必得的微笑，圣伯纳犬乖巧地跟在他的脚后，“没有人会不喜欢天使。”

“恶魔除外。”Hank粗声粗气地接过话，莫名心虚，“别忘了，你自己说过，我们是天生的敌人。”

“Hank。”天使的口吻倏尔变得格外严肃，这迫使银发恶魔停下了前往酒窖的步伐。他偏过脸，那双烤栗子般暖烘烘的棕色眼睛散发而出的热切真挚令他手足无措，Connor是对的，世间万物都无法拒绝天使，哪怕是恶魔。

天使向他走近一步。“我为之前对你说的那些话道歉，你知道，就是凉亭里的那次。”他局促不安地把玩着一枚二十五美分的硬币。“我当时太……急躁了，口不择言。”Hank神色不明地眯起眼。他这么一提，银发恶魔便想起了几日前他们在那间凉亭——他们的又一秘密据点——所发生的争执。Connor因为撒旦之子与天堂地狱即将开战的事情语气坚决地同他划清界限，而Hank则认为他们拥有相同的立场：他们都是彼此族群中的异数，无法融入大环境的孤独感令他们仿佛磁铁的两极吸引在一起。他并不像Connor那样觉得世间之事非黑即白，有时他就是头疼天使这点：过于单纯，以及那六千年来毫无长进的，宁折不绕的直线型思维方式。

“哦，你说那个。”Hank本想大度地一挥手表示他“宽恕”天使曾经的所作所为，然而转念一想，又觉得不能就这么轻易地算了，是时候教会他一点恶魔的处世之道了，遂有意放沉了嗓音，“道歉？你说得倒是轻松，小鸟。”他从鼻腔里哼出一口气，余光扫过Connor略显慌乱的神情。“你当时信誓旦旦地说我们毫无共同点，而且——”他拖长尾音。“你说我们不是朋友，你根本不喜欢我。”

“那些不是我的真心话！”天使语无伦次地辩解，“我们当然是朋友！我只是，我不想……”

“所以你的真心话到底是什么？”银发恶魔环抱着双臂，饶有兴致地欣赏一向自诩冷静沉着的Connor难得一见的惊惶。“你已经撒过太多次谎了，像你明明先我一步知道撒旦之子的真实身份，还有天堂和地狱宣战的那些事，而你要么是对我隐瞒，要么是对我撒谎，虽然你并不擅长这个。”

“恶魔的天性之一就是欺骗，因此真话对我们而言难能可贵。”Hank煞有介事地宣称。“你说那些不是你的真心话，但其中有些话又没错。所以，Connor，告诉我。”他目不转睛地逼视着他，如同涨潮的海水围困陆地，避无可避。“究竟什么才是你真心所想？”

“我……”Connor忽然打住，沉默了几秒，小心翼翼地错开视线，瞥向地板上朝Hank方向伸展的影子。Nines嘲笑他像个人类一样优柔寡断并非毫无道理，他心知肚明。在人间游走这么多年，他也不是全然不懂得人情世故，天堂与地狱仅一线之隔，大天使同地狱男爵甚至偶尔还会互通有无，这些他都知晓，只是心存侥幸，仿佛不刻意去触碰那条线便可当其不存在。然而今天，万能的主似乎抛却了以往对他的仁慈，那双异于常人的蓝眼睛冰冷得如同一柄上膛的枪械抵着他的喉咙，向他索求一点显而易见的真相。他如今所在的身体不过是一具躯壳，随时可以选择抛弃或更换，天使仍无端地感到一阵窒息般的紧张。

你的真心。恶魔的低语犹如绳索，不紧不慢地系上他的脖颈。明亮的灯光绸缎一般滑过恶魔扎起的银发，像极了他去教堂做弥撒时所看到的穿过彩色琉璃的圣光。告诉我，究竟什么是真的？

“我……”Connor迟疑着开口，绳索在收紧。

“好了好了。”Hank举起一只手，适时打断了他。出乎意料地，最后一刻，却是恶魔言不由衷地率先退缩了。“只是开个玩笑，别当真。”

天使神情微妙地目视他，欲言又止。

“如你所见，我要去拿点酒。”恶魔说着边向后退了一小步，成功地同天使的影子拉开一小段距离。“你可以先跟着Sumo随便转转。”

“待会儿见。”

他朝酒窖走了几步，忽然又回过头来。

“你没有当真吧，我是说？”他的语气绷得有些紧，难免有欲盖弥彰的嫌疑。“刚刚那个玩笑。”

Connor短暂地笑了一下，但那双棕色眼睛里空无一物。他似乎还叹了口气，然而恶魔疑心那不过是自己的错觉。

“当然没有。”

TBC


End file.
